secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaffar Belar
Avatar creation date: 4/30/2008 *'Usual Online time:' (GMT+01)6:00PM to 23:00 PM, during weekends all the day. *'Avatar age (RP):' 43 Years old. *'Nacionality:' Spanish. *'Languages:' Spanish (main), English, Learning German. Military Carrer history He joined SL in the year 2008. The first thing he did upon joining was to try and learn how to build. After getting help in an Orientation Island, he built a school, using the real life Information he had about it. After he built the school, he began searching for guns and vehicles to make an army. It was called AXE. It survived 2 weeks, and the members were active for that time. gaffar left the group due to being discontent with the group and joined SSLA-Z. He was in SSLA-Z for 2 months, during the summer. The highest rank that he achieved was Cabo (E-3). He was the most active member of SSLA-Z. After seeing how SSLA-Z was a dramatic army, with a lot of internal real life/SL fights, he left the group and joined Merczateers. gaffar achieved the rank E-6 after months of work and recived the M.F.A role shortly thereafter. As M.F.A Gaffar made the Aux.Staff. After the rank of E-6 he was promoted to the rank of W.O. (Warrant Officer), 1 more rank and he was going to be Léytenant (Leutenant). He got reported by some people who didn't want him as Officer, almost a month later he got promoted to Léytenant. As Officer he archived the 2IC role of Support class and he gave the M.F.A role to Delila Shippe and Vorlon Baxton Gaffar Belar ended resiging the 29/8/2009. He made 1 year and 2 months of active service in the Merczateers. When he left he sent out a notice with his resignation notecard where he gave all his opinion about how the group changed to worse. After 2 months as citzen having a relationship with MOD Schulman gaffar Belar joined Vanguard. After 1 month in VG, he decided to leave and go back to his citzen life. Nowadays gaffar Belar is a citzen/civilian in a few militaries. He's currently living in Hadri City (Dorien) making company to MOD Schulman. During his citzen life he wrote the guide for his favorite game in SL named "Shoot the Noob". Curriculum Vitae Merczateers * Max. Rank: Léytenant (Leutenant, O-1) * Roles: ''' -Support 2IC -Support roster -Ex-MFA (Mercz. Forces Advisor) -Auxiliary Staff Admin -Certified Recruiter -Certified P1 Instructor -Certified P2 Instructor * '''Class: Support, Komissariat. * Joined: 22/7/2008 * Resigned: 29/8/2009 *''' Merits:' -Battle Proficiency Class Three -Battle Proficiency Class Two -Battle Proficiency Class One -Dress and Appearance Merit -Good Conduct Merit -Defense Proficiency Merit -Breach Merit -Appreciation Merit -Character Merit -Medic Merit -Assault Proficiency -Melee Proficiency Merit -Gadgeteer Merit -Drill Instructor Merit. -Infantry Distinction Merit. -Dedication Merit. -The Iron Overture Merit. -Activity Merit. -Recruitment Merit. -Commander Merit. -Unity Merit. -Merczateer Marvel Merit. -Financial Merit. -Epic Merit. Vanguard * '''Max. Rank:' NCO-3, M-4(Haupttruppführer) and C-2(Enforcer) * Roles: (Unoficial: Wrote P1,P3 and PP system guides) *''' Class:' Manchafen, Marauder, MilitarPolitzai * '''Joined: '''21/10/09 *' Resigned:' 22/11/09 *' Merits:''' -Exam Merit I -Exam Merit II -Progression -Training -Marauder Certified Outside of the duty G-M-R-X Gaffar Belar is one of the 4 managers of GMRX (Gaffar, Murdoc, Rubik, Xarly) GMRX is a military shop. More info contact with Gaffar Belar. Garm Garm (Gaffar's armoy). Gaffar's army is the defnition for the weapons created by gaffar Belar and Ranga Surtees, they both sell their stuff and split the money between them two 50% every one. Garm Sells weapons, high definition textures and gun sounds to: Shops, individuals, armys... For more info contact gaffar Belar or Ranga Surtees Gaffar's favorite quotes: "I deside who is a jew." -Herman Göring (sentence used for save a jew family) "I'm only responsable to god and histoy." -Francisco Franco "If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed." -Adolf Hitler "Difficulty is the excuse history never accepts." -Edward R. Murrow "A nation is a society united by a delusion about its ancestry and by common hatred of its neighbours." -William Ralph Inge "It is lamentable, that to be a good patriot one must become the enemy of the rest of mankind." -Voltaire "An unjust peace is better than a just war." -Marcus Tullius Cicero "I have not yet begun to fight¡" -John Paul Jones "Civilization is unbearable, but it is less unbearable at the top." -Timothy Leary